


It’s Venting, Not Gossip

by ladydragon76



Series: Leader to Leader [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The war’s over, now what becomes of their regular bitch sessions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Venting, Not Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Leader to Leader  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warning:** FLUFFEH!  
>  **Notes:** Prompt number three from the prompt orgy. I added quite a bit to this one and they got fluffy. Prompt: a better future.

Starscream heard Optimus Prime's footsteps, and frowned that he recognized them.

He shouldn't. He shouldn't be so familiar with a mech of the -formerly- opposing faction. It may all be over, but he wasn't so foolish as to trust that Megatron would understand or be understanding of past behavior. Not when that behavior was privately meeting with Optimus Prime for years on end before the war was officially over.

"I miss our talks," Prime said, voice soft as he stepped up to the railing beside Starscream.

"Our... talks are a thing of the past."

Starscream stared out over the glittering lights of Iacon and refused to look at Prime.

"Must they be?"

"Of course. What do we have to complain about now?"

Prime laughed, rich and rolling and deep. "Well, I had to explain to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker today that it was highly inappropriate to interface in the public corridors."

"I thought they knew that?"

Starscream saw from the corner of his visual range as Prime's shoulder lifted and dropped in a shrug. "I could swear you once told me about having to lecture Skywarp on the very same thing."

Ok, _that_ caught his attention. Starscream turned incredulous optics on Prime. "Skywarp and your frontline demons?!"

Prime _had_ to be smirking under that blasted mask of his. And why was he still wearing it anyway? "Thundercracker too."

"I do not believe you," Starscream said, wings flicking, and turned away to stare at the city again.

Beside him, Prime chuckled. "I told them you wouldn't."

"They're still glitched."

"You wouldn't believe what Megatron said to me today either."

Starscream's wings twitched as his whole frame tensed. "Try me."

"He's convinced that we should just hand the humans the technology they're asking for so we can have the energon we need to move the planet."

Once more, Starscream turned toward Prime with wide, incredulous optics. "He's mad! I told you he was, but did you want to believe me?" He snorted. "Primus! Just what we need. They'd develop weapons that actually could harm us, or more likely blow up the damn planet, and then where would we be?"

Starscream stopped, optics narrowing at Prime as he realized what was going. "Clever, aren't you?"

Prime's battlemask split open and retracted, revealing a rather pleasant, smiling face. "On occasion."

"Megatron won't like that we're gossiping about him."

"Venting," Prime corrected quickly. "We're venting. Big difference."

Starscream snorted and would have turned back out to look over the city again, but Prime's face was kind of nice to look at too. "Whatever. So I have to be on the lookout for a new type of Jet Judo?"

Then Prime shocked Starscream as his smile shaded to something... else. "That would be wise. Though I think you might be safe from the twins.”

“Ah. You’ve noted a different… threat to me?”

Prime turned his back to the lights of the city, hooking his elbows over the railing to lean back against it. “Threat might be too severe a term.”

Starscream was surprised by the interested pulse of his own spark. How many years had they been meeting? How many times had he leaned against Prime’s solid form, and he’d _never_ even considered that there could be more than their mutual bitch sessions between them?

Humming, Starscream turned back to the view, intentionally leaning down more to let his back arch while keeping his legs straight. “Then I suppose it’s good the war is over. I have you to watch my,” he paused and smirked as Prime didn’t jerk his optics off Starscream’s aft fast enough, “back.”

“It’s a nice back.”

Starscream snickered, and though he carefully kept the smile in place while asking, he was decidedly nervous. “Are you sure you want to go down this path?”

Prime reached out, and though he’d touched Starscream’s wings thousands of times, this one was different. Softer. Far more intimate. “I’ve been going down this path, Starscream,” he replied, voice quieter. “For some time.”

Starscream shook his helm, and straightened. He stepped closer, leaning into the solid, familiar frame. “You are an idiot.”

“And yet you still tolerate me. I’m grateful.”

Starscream laughed and shook his helm again. “Megatron’s going to panic. He’ll think I’m trying to take over or some other such nonsense.”

“Oh I have no doubts this will send every last one of my officers into a tizzy.” Prime’s hands were warm on Starscream’s back, and it was impossible not to relax into the embrace. Warm lips brushed along his audial. “You are worth it though. I’ve known it for years.”

“Primus, you’re a sap.”

Prime chuckled. “Another of my faults.”

Starscream heaved an overly dramatic sigh, letting the idea grow in his mind. There were dozens of practical reasons to allow the change in their relationship, but the one that spoke loudest was how comfortable he was in this very moment. “I suppose I could try suffering along for a while. See if you’re worth the extra hassle.” He could feel Prime smile against his helm.

“I shall try my best.”

“See that you do. I have high standards.”

Prime purred, hands spreading over Starscream ‘s back, rubbing up and down slowly and pulling him in tighter. “So. Shout it from the rooftops, or just quietly go about life and see who notices?”

Starscream tipped his helm back, eying Prime’s expression. He narrowed his optics. “You’d do it wouldn’t you?”

“Do what?”

No. He was _not_ buying that ‘innocent’ look. “Shout it from the rooftops.”

Prime beamed. “As you wish!”

Starscream yelped, almost flailing as he scrambled to clamp a hand over Prime’s mouth. “Don’t you dare!” he hissed, trying not to shiver as Prime’s deep laugh vibrated against his hand and somehow right into his chest to make his spark throb a little harder.

“Glitch.”

Prime pulled Starscream’s hand away, still snickering. “Quietly then?”

“Definitely. I value my privacy.”

“So I shouldn’t kiss you up here where anyone could be watching?”

Starscream’s vents stalled. “Uh…”

Prime tugged, and Starscream went unresisting back into his embrace. His optics were locked on Prime’s lips until they were too close to see properly and he let them flutter shut. The kiss was warm and soft and sweet.

And far too chaste.

Starscream wound his arms around Prime’s neck, but pulled back enough to break the kiss and scowl at him. “I see I’m going to have to do everything, aren’t I?”

“Did I do it wrong?” Prime asked, that far too innocent expression back. “My apologies. I don’t kiss much.”

Starscream snorted a laugh. “What am I going to do with you?”

His laughter faded as Prime’s face softened, his optics dimming, and a large hand came up to cup Starscream’s cheek. “You could love me back?”

Starscream thought he should maybe snark back to counteract the sappy fluffiness, but instead he found himself just nodding in agreement.


End file.
